Gossip fo the Day
by Horatiofan101
Summary: Stella & Hawkes hatch a plan for Flack & Angell to run into each other, literally. One shot. Please review!


Detective Don Flack walked into the NYPD Crime Lab in a very good mood. Having just gotten a call from his good friend CSI Stella Bonasera concerning their murdered chef in Central Park, he hoped, no, he prayed, that the fingerprint that Stella got off the kitchen knife would have a match in AFIS. Briskly walking up the stairs towards Stella's office, Flack was not paying attention where he was going, and collided into another person. The other person yelped, and Flack realized that it was a woman, seeing the long brown hair sway into his face as he attempted to steady himself and the mystery woman. Startled, he managed to grab her arm before they landed on the floor. Steadying himself and the woman, he looked and realized who it was.

"Oh, great," Flack thought. "I've just ran into the hottest woman in the history of the NYPD, and she probably thinks I'm a moron."

"Flack! You scared me to death! I guess we are both eager to answer our calls from the CSI's!" Angell responded, clutching her chest in surprise.

"He looked up into her eyes. "Oh, hey Angell. Yeah, sorry about that. I was to busy trying to get to Stella for her results on the murdered chef case."

God, she was so damn beautiful, it pained him to even look at her without thinking things he shouldn't.

"Umm, Flack, you can let go of my arm now."

Looking down, he realized that he was still holding onto her arm, and a wave of embarrassment swept over him, making him flush a little pink. He let go of her arm.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Angell studied the blue-eyed Detective. She knew that he liked her, and was interested. Hell, she was interested in him herself! However, with their busy work schedules, they had never really been out, and he had never really mad a move, apart from some innocent flirting oozing with chemistry. Well, thought Angell, I guess I'll have to make the first move.

"So Flack, where is the Irish coffee date that you promised a few months ago?"

Stunned, that she would remember that, considering it was during such a tender time due to the Reuben Sandavol case, he grinned.

"Well, you know, its been really crazy with the work load and everything, but do you want to have that date tonight, after work, say around 8?"

"Glad that her plan had worked, Angell smiled seductively.

"Hmm, I think 8 sounds perfect."

Don grinned in return. "Ok, it's a date."

"Hey, Angell, where are you off to?"

"Oh, Hawkes called me saying that he found a hit in AFIS on the murder weapon in the case of the murdered teacher."

"Oh, so he would be in DNA, with Stella. That's where I'm headed."

Suddenly, they both knew what was going on. Turning around at the same time, Don and Jessica saw Stella and Hawkes grinning with their cell phones in their hands.

Surprised, Don extended his arm and gestured to him and Angell.

"Was this your idea?" he asked, wanting answers. It was bad enough that everyone in the NYPD knew about his fascination with Angell, let alone Stella and Hawkes planning them to run into each other, literally.

"You bet" Stella replied, proud of her and Hawkes idea to have these two meet up.

She knew Flack liked Angell, and was to nervous to ask her out on a date. Enlisting Hawkes to help, they hatched the perfect plan, and it worked to perfection. Hawkes spoke up next.

"Seriously, come on Flack! We all know that you and Angell like each other! It was just a matter of time before we were going to intervene!"

Flack and Angell glanced at each other, bright red.

"Their right Flack," Angell said, gesturing her head towards Stella and Hawkes.

"I mean, don't you think we have chemistry, we flirt all the time! I'm really interested in you, and I know you are in me. Look, it's a no strings attached coffee date. We'll take it slow, and see where it goes. What do you say?"

Surprised at Angell's assertiveness, he replied " Angell, I think we have great chemistry, and I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time. I was just nervous."

"You, the great Detective and woman extraordinaire was nervous about asking me out? Well, I'm flattered, Don." Angell responded, laughing.

Don. She had called him by his first name. It felt so good to hear her say his mane. It sounded so down right sexy!

Don broke out grinning. He turned to Stella and Hawkes, who had now joined them in the hallway.

"Thanks guys, for your sneaky plan. It worked nicely. Now, if you will excuse me, Stella, you have a AFIS hit to show me."

Feeling a new found sense of cockiness, he grabbed Angell around the waist, and gave her a passionate kiss, leaving Angell stunned and feeling dizzy with pleasure.

"Whoa, what' going on here! Look at my man Flack, and Jess! Making out in the lab like a couple of high schoolers!" Danny said, rather loudly as he turned the corner, practically laughing at Flack and Angell making out in the hallway like some horny teenagers.

"Aww, come on Danny, we have our first official date tonight. it's a celebration!"

Flack replied.

"Yeah, well, congratulations my man!" Danny said, exchanging a high five, with an amused Angell watching on.

Jessica looked straight at Don, smiling, and said:

"Well, Don, I think you definitely have game!" and with that, she turned around the corner, leaving a stunned Don, Stella, Danny, Hawkes, and a crowd of onlookers glad for the gossip of the day.


End file.
